Touou Academy
by Cronomon
Summary: A team united by selfishness. They abandon trust and it's every man for himself on the court. But regardless, they're still a team. And this year, Imayoshi notes, they're in for some interesting new members.
1. Chapter 1

I love the Touou basketball team. Initially it was just because of Aomine and Momoi, but then we got to see more of Sakurai being adorable and Wakamatsu being loud and Imayoshi being epic and after episode 25 I figured I just had to write something. They're not a family team like Seirin but there's still something so lovable about them, you know?

Chapter one of Touou Academy! Sakurai joins the team!

* * *

Imayoshi observed the first-years in front of him. None of them looked particularly outstanding, which was a bit of a disappointment considering this was his last year at Touou and he really wanted to be able to experience a victory at the Inter High for the first time. There was also a significant lack of one Aomine Daiki, the Generation of Miracles player that Touou had somehow managed to snag.

Nonetheless, he plastered a smile on his face and greeted the boys before him cheerfully. "Yo, newcomers! Thinking of trying out for the basketball club this year, huh?"

He was met with a very average response, with half-hearted noises and a few shrugs. Imayoshi felt the corner of his mouth twitch, but he carried on with a carefree voice. "Touou's basketball team isn't something to join if ya aren't gonna take it seriously. It's hard work for real. We don't joke around. You either commit or leave now." He paused to let the information sink in, and then added, "Any takers?"

A few boys exchanged glances, and one shuffled his feet uncertainly.

Imayoshi waited patiently to allow them to make up their minds. He didn't want to accept anyone who would only slack off and make up excuses to not come to practice. This was his final chance to bring Touou to victory, and he didn't need players who wouldn't work.

Behind him, he could hear his teammates beginning to grumble about the first-years' indecisiveness.

"What's with them?" Wakamatsu growled unhappily. "Does no one this year have a spine?"

"This is pathetic," Yoshinori agreed with a frown.

Some of the first-years asked questions about how often practice would be and what was expected of them. One asked if he was required to show up every day. Wakamatsu snapped at them to get the hell out.

Soon, they were only left with a handful of boys, one of whom actually looked positively petrified to be there. Not a very promising sight. At this rate, Touou's team would just have to be a replicant of last year's, except without Imayoshi's seniors.

Imayoshi fought back his disappointment and said, "Hm, we've got some tough guys here, yeah? You sure you're up for it?"

He pointedly looked at the terrified boy. The first-year squeaked and ducked his head.

Wakamatsu snorted and pushed past Imayoshi, ignoring the captain's call of his name and approaching the brown-haired boy with a scornful look. The first-year kept his gaze steadily on the ground, looking almost like he was about to faint.

"Hey, scaredy-cat-."

"I'm sorry!"

Wakamatsu reared back, surprised at the sudden interruption. Realizing this, the first-year let out a whimper and stammered out, "I- I'm so sorry! For interrupting you! For being here! For existing! I'm sorry!"

Imayoshi arched an eyebrow. Now here seemed to be an interesting character.

"... What?" Wakamatsu said.

The first-year yelped and quickly began to apologize profusely all over again. After half a minute of it, it was clear he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Wakamatsu was losing his patience.

"Oi! Shut up already, would you?" the second-year roared. "You're pissing me off with all your stupid 'sorries'!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I already told you to shut up about it!" Wakamatsu glared down at the smaller boy, who immediately shrunk back. He kept his hard stare for a few moments longer, and then grunted, "So? What's your name?"

The first-year ducked his head and mumbled, "Sakurrmyo."

Wakamatsu advanced threateningly. "Haaah? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Not at all! I'm sorry!"

"Just spit out your name already!"

"Sakurai Ryo! I'm so sorry!"

"Sakurai Ryo?" Wakamatsu repeated. He looked as though he were about to say more, but Imayoshi cut him off.

"Sakurai-kun, then," the captain of the team said. Catching the hint, Wakamatsu backed away until he was behind Imayoshi again. Once Wakamatsu had left the scene, Imayoshi smiled, and Sakurai seemed to relax slightly.

Imayoshi then turned to the rest of the first-years, who all looked a bit surprised at the sudden incident. "For those who don't know, that was our center, Wakamatsu Kosuke. Intense, isn't he?" His voice took on an amused tone when he noticed how uncomfortable the remaining first-years suddenly seemed . "Now then, Sakurai-kun, mind if I ask you a question?"

"I... of course not... sir."

"Most of the first-years earlier ran away when Wakamatsu raised his voice at them. But even a scaredy-cat like you managed to stay on your feet and respond to him. That's pretty cool, you know?" Imayoshi spoke cheerfully. He'd already decided at this point. Even if it was just one, Sakurai was the first-year he wanted to have on his team. The other first-years could go have fun in soccer or whatever.

"I- I'm terribly sorry!"

"What for? That was a compliment. But what I wanna know is, why didn't ya run away?"

For a few moments, Sakurai didn't respond. Imayoshi could sense Wakamatsu's growing impatience behind him, but he signalled to the second-year not to do anything. Finally, Sakurai said, "That's because... I want to join the basketball club."

"Do ya now?" Imayoshi replied. "It's a rough place. Someone as weedy as you might not make it."

For once, Sakurai didn't seem fazed at all by his senior's words. He swallowed, hesitated for only a second, and then said in a clear voice, "I'm sorry, but this is my decision. I want to join the basketball club." His eyes were constantly fixed on the floor as he spoke, but the resolve in his voice was clear enough.

Imayoshi nodded in satisfaction. "Well, that settles that." He clapped his hands together, and then placed one roughly on Sakurai's head with a grin. "Looks like Touou's got a new addition this year."

The other first-years didn't seem to catch the implication in his statement, so Wakamatsu kindly translated it for them.

"You guys are boring. Scram!"

"Touou doesn't need half-hearted players who aren't going to give it their all," Imayoshi said. "Sakurai-kun, we'll see how much you can really do later on, but for now you're interesting enough." He paused, and then added, "Although it does suck that you're the only one."

And it was then that they heard the voices.

"For fuck's sake, woman, get off of me!"

"I'm just asking you for one thing, Aomine-kun, _one thing_."

"I already told you, basketball's boring. Fuck, I just want to go home and sleep, why do you always have to drag me along to these things?"

"Just try it out, okay? Just this once! Just try!"

The doors to the gym burst open, and two more first-years entered the scene.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki. This is Aomine Daiki, and I want him to join your team."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate all the support :3

And so we enter the second chapter. Touou meets Aomine Daiki!

* * *

Momoi was always dragging him into these things.

Aomine let out a grumble, ignoring the fact that he was in front of several of his seniors at the moment. He didn't even want to be here - basketball was _boring._ No one but himself could possibly beat him, so why did he have to bother with it? Plus, everyone on the Touou team looked pretty pathetic. There was even the wimp from his class there.

Aomine did a double take. Wait, Sakurai? Seriously? _Sakurai_ was joining the team? He allowed himself a chuckle under his breath. Small wonder Touou never won the championship if they accepted losers like that.

He was about to speak to cancel out Momoi's words, but the glasses-wearing guy beat him to it.

"Oh? You two are the ones from Teikou, aren't you?" he spoke casually, which only served to irk Aomine more.

_You know we're part of the Generation of Miracles so stop trying to play it off like it's nothing. _

"Aomine Daiki?" the glasses-wearing guy went on. "You sure have quite the reputation in the world of basketball. If you wouldn't mind my asking, why'd you choose to come to humble li'l Touou when you could've chosen greater schools like Shutoku or Senshinkan?"

Aomine scowled. "That's not really any of your business, though, is it, four-eyes?"

His senior looked surprised, and immediately a blonde, annoying-looking young man stepped up, barking, "Who do you think you are insulting our captain like that? Know your place, first-year!"

Beside him, Aomine heard Momoi groan, and just the mere sound of it brought a smirk to Aomine's lips. He was already in control of the situation.

"Didn't your _captain_ already say it? Or are you just an idiot?" he replied. "I'm Aomine Daiki: the strongest of the Generation of Miracles, the ace of Teikou. Know _your_ place... senpai." The last word was spat out mockingly, in just the way he knew would piss off loud hotheads like the blonde in front of him._  
_

Indeed, the blonde looked ready to explode with anger, when the captain spoke again.

"Hey, hey, let's all be friendly here," he said, not seeming fazed at all by Aomine's rudeness. "We'll start with introductions, yeah? I'm Imayoshi Shoichi, third-year, point guard and captain of the Touou team. Nice to meet ya."

Before anyone could respond, Imayoshi quickly went on, "That loudmouth over there is Wakamatsu Kosuke. Our small forward is Yoshinori Susa. This new guy here is actually in the same year as you. He's -."

"Sakurai. We're in the same class," Aomine cut him off. "Didn't expect someone as lame as him to actually be up for basketball." He glared at the smaller boy, who shrunk back accordingly. "You think this is a joke or something?"

"N-no... Sorry..."

"Tch, and there're those damn apologies again." Aomine shook his head. Did Momoi seriously still expect him to be willing to join this pathetic excuse of a basketball team? "This is stupid. If you're even willing to let someone like him in-."

"Sakurai-kun has the resolve and determination for basketball," this time, Imayoshi interrupted him. His tone was as pleasant as it had been a few seconds earlier, but now there seemed to be a hard side to his words. "So far from what I'm seeing, that's ten times more than what could be said of you." A pause. A friendly smile. "No offense."

Aomine frowned. This captain with his know-it-all attitude was really starting to piss him off... Hiding constant jabs in his supposedly polite words, that was something only truly annoying people did. Regardless, Aomine forced a semi-calm head. He wouldn't let this get to him as easily as it would have to someone like Murasakibara.

"Are you trying to goad me into saying something noble or shit? Sakurai can have as much resolve as he wants - that isn't gonna change a damn thing about him."

The ace of Teikou scowled. "If you really think it'll make a difference, come at me with all the spirit you have. I'll meet it headfirst and crush it with skill."

* * *

Imayoshi could feel the corners of his lips twitching upward.

Without a doubt, Aomine Daiki was one of the most entertaining people he had ever come across. When he'd heard that Teikou's strongest player as well as their analyzing manager had joined Touou, Imayoshi had been thrilled, but at the same time slightly apprehensive. How would this Generation of Miracles member behave around their average basketball team? Imayoshi had been worried that they would try to change it to mimic the style of Teikou: no team play, just every man out to score his own points.

Imayoshi's vision for Touou was different. In some ways, the Touou style he aimed for and Teikou's Generation of Miracles style could be seen as similar. For the most part, it was just independent play focusing on each player's unique skill. But Teikou's members never once relied on each other. No team could survive like that, even Imayoshi knew that.

Touou would be a team through the independence of each player. Having faith in one another but still playing solely and utilizing their own skill. That would be their style.

And Aomine Daiki was the perfect man for that kind of team.

* * *

"Spirit won't help you much in a game."

Aomine blinked, caught off guard by how easily Touou's captain had agreed with him. Still frowning, he tilted his head, not willing to drop his guard around such a suspicious guy.

"But it's useful for getting started." Imayoshi dropped a hand roughly on Sakurai's head, who gave an abrupt start at the sudden touch. "Give the guy a chance. He's your classmate, after all."

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "You're speaking like I already agreed I'd play for you guys."

"Not for. With."_  
_

"Okay, listen here, four-eyes -."

"On the contrary, first-year, I think you should be the one listening to me." One of Imayoshi's eyes opened, and Aomine found himself unconsciously tensing. "Let's not forget who the seniors here are, yeah?"

Aomine scoffed. "You're making a huge mistake if you think pulling the respect card is gonna get anything out of me. Leave the outside world out of this - this is basketball. There's no such thing as seniors or juniors here, and if there were _I'd_ be the one commanding respect from _you_." He stepped up so that he was directly in front of Imayoshi, face-to-face, with a hardened glare directed straight at the captain. "You got that?"

"If you're so sure of your superiority, why don't we play?"

"A game?" This again caught Aomine by surprise. _Is he seriously challenging _me_? _"You want to play a one-on-one with me?" He let out a dry chuckle. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Not a one-on-one, of course," Imayoshi responded easily. "No one here can match up to you like that. I'm saying you versus Touou."

Aomine snorted, deciding not to let his amusement show. "As if a five-on-one would be enough to stop me. I don't know if you've heard, but the only one who can beat me is me."

"Is that so?" In sharp contrast, Imayoshi was practically radiating amusement. "Then why don't we try testing that theory?"


End file.
